Thinking Of You
by Jazzita
Summary: ¿Qué pasa cuando la persona que amas te odia y no puedes dejar de pensar en ella?. Así es la vida de Mimi Tachikawa... ¡Un fic Mishiro!. FIC TERMINADO. ¡Gracias a todos!.
1. Capitulo 1

**Thinking Of You**

**[Mishiro ó Koumi]**

**Capítulo #1**

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes de Digimon me pertenece.**

**Nota!: Se recomienda escuchar "Thinking Of You" de Katy Perry en esta historia, ya que con esa canción me inspiré.  
**

**

* * *

  
**

En el patio de la Escuela, se encuentra una chica pelirrosa sentada en una banca atrapada en su mundo y sus recuerdos.

-Hey Mimi!, ¡Reacciona! -Llegó una chica con voz conocida haciéndole señales raras con el fin de que reaccionara.

-¿Eh?...oh, eres tu Sora!, ¿qué pasa? -Dijo Tachikawa con un tono de nerviosismo.

-¿Otra vez soñando despierta?, oh Mimi, ¡me pregunto que haremos contigo! -Sora dió una pequeña risita.

-Sí, sabes que siempre me gusta soñar despierta.

-Jaja, Lo sé. ¡Mira quién viene ahí!

Mimi dirige su mirada hacia la dirección que su fiel amiga le marcaba, a lo lejos se podía apreciar a un chica súper contento con un ramo de rosas, que al parecer, venía hacia las chicas._  
_

-¡Oh, que bien! -La portadora de la pureza dió un pequeño suspiro.

-¡Vamos!, ¿qué te pasa Mimi?, Hideki es un buen chico. ¡Oh!, ¡oh!, no me digas que tu…

Hideki Era el nombre de aquél chico que tenía la etiqueta "Novio" en la vida de Tachikawa. Ella sólo dió una sonrisa forzada para demostrar aunque sea, un poco de interés...

-Te traje este pequeño detallito, ¡espero que te guste amor! -Dijo Hideki.

-¡Vaya pequeño! -Sora volvió a Reír.

-¡Son muy lindas!, Gracias Hideki…

-¿Saben que?, yo tengo que ir con Tai & Matt no hice mi tarea hoy y…¡seguro ellos sí!, ¡Nos vemos luego Mimi! -Sora se despidió apresuradamente.

-¡Adiós Sora! -Mimi exclamó.

-Bueno, ya que estamos los 2 solos…¿te gustaría venir conmigo a cenar hoy? -Hideki dijo con esa chispa que lo caracterizaba.

-No puedo. Hoy llegan unos familiares de visita y mamá quiere que todos cenemos juntos -La chica dijo secamente.

-Bien. Te dejo sola. Nos vemos mañana...

El chico fue molesto dejando a Mimi sola de nuevo…volviendo a pensar. A lo lejos podía apreciar a aquél pelirojo acompañado por decidió huir lo mas posible para esquivar a Izzy, escondiéndose en un árbol.

-¡Hey!, ¡éste es mi escondite! -Exclamó una chica.

-¡SORA!, ¡Con que me estabas espiando! -La chica se cruzó de brazos molesta ante el acto de su amiga.

-Pues Sí. Desde que tú e Izzy ya no están juntos tú…actúas raro…¡aún cuando tienes novio! , ¿y tú que haces aquí?

-Yo…yo…¡yo me escondo también! -dijo nerviosa, Sora vio alrededor y sin mas que decir, pudo notar de quien se estaba escondiendo…

-Izzy, ¿cierto? -La portadora del amor preguntó curiosamente.

-Bien Sora. Sí,¿Y qué?

-Lo sabia. ¿Acaso es tan difícil decirle "Lo siento" y alguien que en realidad amas Mimi?

-No te metas en nuestros asuntos Sora... -La molestia de Mimi crecia aún más, Sora, decidió dejar las cosas antes de que Tachikawa explotara como globo.

-Bueno, entonces yo iré sola. ¡Pero piensa en que lío te has metido al relacionarte con Izzy & Hideki al mismo tiempo!

Sora salio del escondite y fue en busca de Tai e Izzy. Mimi miraba cómo los 3 cada rato reían juntos. Igual como Izumi lo hacía en el pasado con ella, con Mimi. Ella odiaba eso, pero le era inevitable comparar a Hideki con Izzy…

Continuará...

* * *

_**Comentarios de la autora:**_

_Hola ^^!, bienvenidos a otro fic mio dedicado al Mishiro! (mi primer fic Mishiro originalmente, pero hasta ahora lo he podido publicar), poco a poco iré subiendo los demás capitulos._

_Este fic lo había publicado antes en formato Script, pero he aprendido tantas cosas nuevas gracias a mi amiga Ruki!. El formato lo he corregido completamente en este cap. espero y les guste y porfavor, espero sus Review's ;D_

_**-Jazz**  
_


	2. Capitulo 2

**Thinking Of You**

**[Mishiro ó Koumi]**

**Capítulo #2**

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes de Digimon me pertenece.**

**Nota!: Se recomienda escuchar "Thinking Of You" de Katy Perry en esta historia, ya que con esa canción me inspiré.**

**

* * *

  
**

La portadora de la pureza miraba como Sora, Tai e Izzy, reían, ella, sólo observaba a lo lejos como un ser cobarde. Toca el timbre para entrar a clases, y , una vez más, venía esa pesadilla, verlo en clases todos los días sin tener ese valor de hablarle y disculpare de sus errores…

- Buenos días clase, hoy, antes de que se me olvide, tengo planeado encargarles un proyecto de parejas al azar, que tendrán que entregar la próxima semana. –Dijo el profesor encargado de la clase.

¡Esa idea la aterraba!. ¿Qué pasaría si...?, ¡NO!. Ella no quería ni pensarlo. Por lo que levantó su mano para pedir la palabra.

- Adelante Señorita Tachikawa. –Dijo el profesor curiosamente, no era cosa de todos los días de que ella levantara su mano y aportara algo en la clase…o al menos, eso era lo que creía el profesor…

-Profesor, ¿por qué no mejor elegimos a nuestra pareja?, así se ahorra mas tiempo. ¿No cree?

- Oh señorita, como usted se ve tan animada con el proyecto, ¿qué le parece ser la primera en elegir su compañero de trabajo? –El profesor le extendió a la joven una caja de zapatos que contenía el nombre de todos los de la clase..

-¡BIEN PROFESOR! –Su tono de voz no era tan amable, resignada, tomó un papelito y se lo entregó al profesor.

-¡Qué suerte tiene Señorita!, usted trabajará con el joven Izumi. –Al saber la respuesta del profesor, ambos chicos se quedaron sorprendidos. Se notaba a distancia que uno no quería trabajar con el otro y viceversa, por lo que, ella volvió a protestar.

- ¡Por favor profesor!, ¡No nos puede hacer esto!, simplemente, usted no tiene idea…

- No hay devoluciones PARA NADIE señorita, bien, siga con esa actitud y le prometo sacarla de mi clase por dos días.

-¡No es justo! –Dijo en voz baja, ya no quería otro lío más a su vida.

Trabajar con Izzy. Tenía que resignarse a ello, aunque eso fuera lo último que hubiera querido en este mundo. A veces dirigía su mirada hacia él, y como lo pensaba, Izzy estaba igual de resignada igual que ella.

_Después de unas cuántas horas, tocan el timbre de receso…_

- ¡Hey Mimi! –Una compañera de clase quería su atención.

-¿Qué pasa? –Preguntó Mimi extrañadísima. Tomoyo, no era de esas personas con las que hablaba muy seguido.

-Izzy me dijo que quiere que te quedes con el al final de clases.

-¡No me hagas reír Tomoyo! – Mimi bufó.

-¡Pero es verdad!, ¡él mismo me lo dijo!. Tómalo o déjalo...nos vemos. –Tomoyo salió del aula para tomar un poco de aire fresco, al igual que el resto de la clase.

Tachikawa, decidió tomar las palabras que su compañera me había dicho. Se sintió mas entusiasmada pero a la vez tan nerviosa, no quería hacerse Ilusiones tontas…

Las clases pasaron, y por fin, toca el timbre final que Mimi tanto había esperado ansiosamente. Poco a poco, todos se iban yendo dejando a solas a los dos chicos, Izzy, como es usual, estaba con su laptop, ella se acerco a él un poco, pero por un momento el silencio reinó en el lugar, haciendo un momento mas incomodo de lo usual.

-Parece que recibiste mi mensaje –Frase con la que rompió el hielo, pero sin despegar aún sus ojos de la pantalla, tal como aquella vez en el digimundo.

-Así es. –Dijo con nerviosismo.

Todo parecía como aquella vez que estaban atrapados en aquel laberinto en ese mundo que desconocían, pero, a comparación de esta vez, ella entendía porqué lo hacía, debería estar agradecida por haberla esquivado, pero en verdad no lo soportaba

-¿Cómo sugieres hacer el proyecto? –Manteniendo firmemente su actitud. Ella ya no lo soportaba. La bomba estaba a punto de estallar…

-¡IZZY!, PUEDES MIRARME POR FAVOR!, ¡¡EXISTO!! –Gritó con desesperación.

-¿Por qué debería?

-¡Izzy!, yo...yo...yo...¡yo lo siento!, ¿bien?, ¡y lo siento mucho!. Estoy muy arrepentida y se el daño que te hice. Solo...perdóname. –La última palabra hizo que su voz se quebrara por completo, sentándose en el piso y llorar a mares. Izumi, dejó la que tenía y la miró, y por una extraña razón, se ofreció a levantarla y ofreciéndole una servilleta.

-Toma la servilleta. Aunque no sé porqué estoy haciendo esto después de todo. Supongo que es porque no me gusta ver llorar a la gente de mi alrededor …

-¡Por fin me hablas! –Rió nerviosamente- ¿Me...perdonas?.

-Sólo...sigue adelante, olvida lo que pasó, de todos modos, el pasado es eso, pasado.

Le dirigió una de sus esplendidas sonrisas que solo él sabía, la hacía sentirse en confianza, cómoda, segura, feliz, ¡tantas cosas!. Ella hizo lo mismo y le dijo "Gracias".  
_Seguir adelante._ Probablemente la chica lo hacía, pero en el camino equivocado...si pudiera recuperar su confianza y estar con él como en el pasad…esto no seria un camino equivocado.

Un momento después de ayudarla y verla rápidamente, se fue a su lugar de nuevo para apagar su máquina e irse, sin decir nada más.

-Supongo que es un avance... –Dijo Mimi así misma. Tomó sus útiles y se marchó rumbo a casa.

* * *

_**Comentarios de la autora:**_

_Ay, Mimi ¿Qué le hiciste al pobre Izzy?...¡hagan sus apuestas!...ok, no pues u_U...__**  
**_

_Wojo...¿Estás leyendo hasta acá?...entonces debo de darte las gracias por leer esta historia ^^. Te recuerdo que haces feliz a esta autora si dejas tu review jaja xD._

_oh!, oh!, se me olvidaba también decirles que aparte de formato Script, antes era un songfic, pero ya me dijeron que estaba prohibido así que tuve que quitar la letra de la canción.  
_

_**Umi-lizs5: **¿En serio?, en verdad que pena que la leíste en ese formato que ya me di cuenta que está horrible D: ._

_De la canción, bueno, si gustas del pop y canciones medio rompe-corazones te va a gustar jaja. Gracias por el Review (: !_

_Saludos a todo el mundo!_

_**-Jazz**  
_


	3. Capitulo 3

**Thinking Of You**

**[Mishiro ó Koumi]**

**Capítulo #3**

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes de Digimon me pertenece.**

**Nota!: Se recomienda escuchar "Thinking Of You" de Katy Perry en esta historia, ya que con esa canción me inspiré.**

**

* * *

  
**

Durante el trayecto a su hogar, a lo lejos ve a un chico rubio con paso apresurado que no reconoció a simple vista, no, hasta que se topó con él, casi chocando uno con el otro.

-¡Por fin te encontre Mimi! -Dijo el chico con una sonrisa, aunque el cansancio estaba presente.

-¡Hola T.K,!, pensé que no estaría para contarlo, ¡Ja!, recuerda tener cuidado,bueno, de todas maneras es un gusto verte de nuevo!

-Je je, lo lamento mucho -Dijo avergonzado, pero "trabajo...es trabajo"- ...¡Digo lo mismo! un placer verte. Bien, ahora que ya tomé más aire, te puedo decir tu novio sicópata, me dijo que te diera esto -El portador de la Esperanza, con mucho cuidado, toma de su mochila, un hermoso osito de peluche blanco, entregándolo a la chica.

-Es muy lindo, pero no lo quiero... - T.K. puso los ojos en blanco. ¿En verdad estaba rechanzando algo tan tierno?.

-¡¿Qué?!, ¿te sientes bien? -preguntó Takaishi.

-Perfectamente. Quédatelo , haz lo que quieras con el osito, regálaselo a tu mamá o a Kari. Siendo sincera, estoy harta de que todos los dias me compre cosas costosas. Sé que debería estar agradecida por todo lo que me da. Pero... -La chica dio un leve suspiro. Ante la reacción de su amiga, el rubio puso sus manos en la nuca mientras miraba el cielo atentamente.

-¡Ay, Mimi!. Sse nota a kilómetros de distancia que aún quieres a Izzy en lugar de ese tipo. ¿Qué haces con él? -Ella se negó a responder.

-Como quieras, gracias por el osito, ¡lo venderé por Ebay a ver que tal me va!...nah, mentira. ¡Buena suerte! -T.K se marchó dejando sola una vez más la chica. No pasaron más de 5 minutos cuando Hideki apareció a su lado.

-¡Hola Hermosura!

-Que sorpresa encontrarte por acá Hideki...

-Hey, de casualidad... ¿no vino un chico llamado T.K por aquí? -preguntó curiosamente.

-No, pero seguro lo hará -Mintió.

-Ese Güerito me las pagará - Hideki apretó los puños con algo de enojo. Al parecer, T.K no jugó limpiamente con el chico.

-¿Perdón? -Mimi se hizo la desentendida al escuchar las últimas palabras de "Su chico".

-...No nada, olvidalo, Bien, pues... ¿Qué hiciste hoy en mi ausencia?

-Nada Interesante-Aunque ella sabía perfectamente que era lo contrario, de hecho, ese día era una excusa perfecta como para hacer una gran fiesta de la emoción que tenía de volver a cruzar palabra con el pelirrojo. ¿Y qué hay de ti? -Dijo mientras hacía un enorme esfuerzo por hacerse la interesada en el tema.

-¡Uy!, ¡qué no!, mira, para empezar, justo después de la última vez que te vi en el Patio. Fuí con Satoshi en busca de...

Hideki hablaba. Mimi sólo escuchaba "Bla,bla,bla". Era una alternativa más para atraparse en si mundo y seguir pensando en Izzy, como en aquellas noches que tanto amaba cuando solían mirar el cielo juntos.

_...En el pasado..._

_-¡Izzy!, mira!, ¡una estrella fugaz! -Dijo con sumo entusiasmo al chico con el que compartía la habitación en ese momento. Izumi rápidamente, llegó hacia ella para poder alcanzar a ver el peculiar fenómeno.  
_

_-¡Pide un deseo! -Exclamó Mimi. Izzy cerró sus ojos, atendiendo la petición hecha por ella.  
_

_-Listo._

_-¿Y qué deseó el Sr. Izumi? - La chica preguntó curiosamente mientras jugaba con aquellos cabellos rojizos pertenecientes a Izzy.  
_

_-¡Es secreto!...pero quizá lo puedas descubrir pronto. -Le Dijo con esos toques de misterio que a la chica le encantaban.  
_

_-¡Qué malo es Conmigo señor! -Ella rió.  
_

_-Ni lo mencione. -Se echó a reír junto a ella.  
_

_..."Volviendo a la tierra"...  
_

-Desearía volver a esos tiempos...

- ...¡Y ahora estoy contigo!, ¿qué tal mi día?.

-¡Vaya Aventura!.

-¿Verdad que sí?.

-¡POR FIN LLEGAMOS A MI CASA! -Dijo aliviada-, Bien, nos vemos pronto. -Se despidió rápidamente de Hideki y sin más, entro a su amado hogar.

¡Por fin la chica había llegado a casa después de menudo día!. Abre la puerta y el ambiente parecía como si nadie estuviera, hasta que pronto se percató de que en su casa había señales de vida tras escuchar los ronquidos de su padre. Quería echarse a reír, pero se contuve para no despertar a nadie...si es que estaba su madre y Palmon. Y aunque, todavía era temprano, no tardó mucho en descubrir que sus dos progenitores ya estaban en los brazos de Morfeo después de andar de un lado a otro todo el día. Sin hacer mucho ruido, la Tachiwaka menor se fue de puntitas hacia su recámara. Notó que Palmon también estaba durmiendo, así que rapidamente tomó su pijama y se cambió en su baño para poder descansar y poner sus pensamientos en Orden.

Izzy, a pesar de tener el emblema del Conocimiento, aún había algo que no podía desifrar...¿Qué paso con él en día de hoy? ¿Por qué reaccionó de esa manera a pesar de todo el daño que un ser como ella le había hecho? ¿Por qué...? Por qué...Vino ese sentimiento estúpido del pasado una vez más...Jamás lo entenderá.

_...En los recuerdos pasados de Mimi..._

_  
-...¡Teclear y teclear en esa máquina!, ¡¿y cuándo yo estaré en tus pensamientos?! -La paciencia de Mimi poco a poco se estaba agotando.  
_

_-Tú sabes mejor que nadie que así soy, además, ¡ésto es muy importante! -Le Comentó mientras usaba photoshop. La bomba había explotado y con ella la paciencia de la chica. Enfureció de un modo nunca visto por nadie.  
_

_-Bueno, pues que esperaba de un...¡ADOPTADO SIN SENTIMIENTOS!, ¡eres patético! -Izumi dejó de teclear, esas palabras dolían más que todas las aventuras en que había estado en peligro en el Digimundo. Dirigió su mirada a la chica, con una rabia...  
_

_-Tú...¡LO QUE ACABAS DE DECIR!  
_

_-¡ME LARGO!, ¡ESTOY HARTAAAA! -Dió un gran puertazo a la puerta y se marchó.  
_

_  
...Volviendo al presente...  
_  
-¿Cómo pude decirle eso?, ¡la estúpida sin sentimientos soy yo!, ¡él sólo le hacia una tarjeta de cumpleaños a su mamá! -Puso su almohada sobre su cara mientras lloraba mares, haciendo que Palmon despertara.

-¡Mimi!, ¿qué pasa?, ¿por qué lloras?, ¡te duele algo! -Preguntó angustiada ante la reacción de su amiga.

-¡Estoy bien!, ¡DEJAME EN PAZ!

-...Si lo estuvieras, no estarías llorando así -Quitándole la almohada.

-No, enserio estoy bien, además deberia estar feliz porque hoy se arreglo todo. Sólo que pensé en eso y no pude evitar llorar -Secó sus lágrimas con algo de papel sanitario que su digimon le ofreció.

-¡Pero ya no me vuelvas a dar esos sustos!, ¡recuerda que son mis vacasiones contigo!

Mimi se disculpó y ambas durmieron sin algún otro inconveniente por el resto de la noche. Ya había amanecido en el lugar. Los rayos del sol llegaron para dar paso a un hermoso Sábado soleado, dónde se había acordado en una reunión de todos los niños elegidos.

_Continuará..._

_

* * *

  
_

_**Comentarios de la autora:**_

_Hola gente!, que, si has leido hasta acá, un montón de gracias ^^, sobre todo a las chicas que me dejaron Review ^^:_

_**Umi-lizs5, CieloCriss, SoraTakenouchii y Nanny-panter**. No pensé que mi historia fuera tan bien. Es que, por lo general veo que a las personas les agrada el Michi o el Mimato xD...pero aww...me alegra encontrar a más gente que le agrade el Mishiro ^^._

_Ahora que me acuerdo, Nanny me preguntaba sobre quién era el novio de Mimi, bien, pues Hideki vino de mi imaginación. Perdonen ustedes por no decirles antes ^^U._

_Espero que les guste el cap y otro perdón por tardar en actualizar ^^U._

_P.D: ...¿Me podrían ayudar diciendome en cómo les gusta mejor el formato? ¿A la izquierda o centrado?. Les agradecería mucho ^^  
_

_Saludos!_

_**-Jazz**  
_


	4. Capitulo 4

**Thinking Of You**

**[Mishiro ó Koumi]**

**Capítulo #4**

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes de Digimon me pertenece.**

**Nota!: Se recomienda escuchar "Thinking Of You" de Katy Perry en esta historia, ya que con esa canción me inspiré.**

**

* * *

  
**

El Día de hoy todos los niños elegidos se unirían de nuevo. Ya que, según Tai, tenía en mente varios planes sobre el Digimundo. El pelirrojo tomó como vía rápida, el metro. Cuando salío de nuevo a la ciudad, el clima había cambiado. De soleado a una pinta nublada, con señas de una posible llovisna. Lleguó al parque y notó a primera vista que, prácticamente estaba vacío. Vio a su alrededor y, al parecer , ella estaba esperando igual que él. El chico se alegró bastante de que ella estaba tan perdida en su mundo que ni siquiera volteó a verlo. Se detuvo a esperar. Pronto escucho el sonido de su teléfono celular, el ID me marcaba que era Tai...

- Hola Tai.

- ¡Izzy!, ¡¿en dónde te metiste?! -Preguntó el castaño.

- De en verdad, yo iba a preguntar lo mismo, estoy en el parque, esperándolos..

- ...¿No te dijeron? -Sorprendido-, el plan se canceló hasta nuevo aviso, ¡huye de ahí lo más pronto posible!,que el clima se está poniendo horrible.

- Bien Tai, nos vemos. -Colgó y soltó un pequeño suspiro resignado.

Mimi dirigió su mirada al otro lado del parque, y , para su sorpresa, Izzy también se escontraba en aquél lugar tecleando con su celular. El clima empezaba a empeorar, la chica no tardó mucho para presenciar cómo las primeras gotas de agua se hacían presente mientras tocaban su cabello. El Viento soplaba sin piedad haciendo un caos de parque. Cada vez los caminos se hacían mas resbalosos y ella con esos tacones. Sin saber que hacer, gritó con desesperacion. -¿Por qué a mí?- Se preguntaba. Entre lamentos, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos él estaba parado enfrente de ella....

- Anda, vámonos rápido antes de que pesquemos un resfiado...-Le comentó el chico.

- ...Pero...¡¿pero si tú estabas al otro lado!?, ¿cómo llegaste tan rápido?.

- Oh, ¡vamos!, ¡no hay tiempo para explicaciones!

Ambos desesperados caminaban lo más rápido posible para encontrar algún refugio. Para su suerte, todos los restaurantes ya habían cerrado con anticipación a causa de los avisos de los noticieros sobre la fuerte tormenta que estaría presente hoy.

- ...¡Ese Tai nunca me dice a tiempo nada!-Izzy exclamó con molestia.

- ¡Mira!, ¡es la casa de Joe!, ¡vayamos ahí! -Dijo la chica con toques de esperanza.

- De acuerdo.

Con escalofríos y hechos un desastre, ambos llegan a la puerta principal de la casa del futuro médico.

- ¡Superior Joe!, ¡qué alegría verlo!. -Dijo Mimi.

- ¡¿Pero qué les pasó?! -dijo con angustia-, ¡están hechos un desastre!, rápido, ¡entren!, ¡entren!.-Rápidamente, entraron a casa del Superior Joe, donde les ofreció Toallas para abrigarse un poco y un té caliente.

- Aguarden aquí mientras yo les buscare ropa seca. Hay más Té en el comedor por si quieren...

Joe buscaba algo para los chicos. Mimi e Izzy se quedaron solas por un tiempo. Ella notaba que el chico pelirojo iba y venía por té, al parecer, le agrado bastante. Al paso de los minutos, él se ponía más "alegre"...

-_ *hic*_ ¿y qué Mimi?, ¡¿ese tipo es mejor que yo?!, ¡Tai me lo dijo todo! _*hic*._

- ¿Perdón?.

-_ *hic*_ No entiendo, después de todo _*hic*_ aún yo... _*hic*_ -Joe llega más anguastiado que nunca._  
_

- ¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!. -Gritó.

- ¿Porqué actúa tan raro Izzy, Joe?, presiento que usted y nadie mas que usted sabe -Dijo molesta.

-Jeje -Rió con nerviosismo-..verás, es que hoy vino un tío que le gusta tomarse el vino a través de una jarra de té y pues...al parecer, el pequeño saltamontes se tomo algo de eso...

- ¡¿Qué?!, ¿dices que esta TOMADO? -Le preguntó con una mirada asesina.

- Ay, ¡no me ahorques! -El peliazul le pedía piedad.

- _*hic*_ ¡Te odio Bill Gates! _*hic* _¿porqué puedes tener todo y yo no? _*hic*_

- Ese no es MI Izzy, ¡devuélvamelo ahora!-Le decía mientras sacudía los brazos de Joe.

- Un momento...dijiste... ¡¿TU IZZY?!, ¡oh rayos!, ¡y yo siempre enterándome al último de las cosas!.

- ¡SUPERIOR JOE! -Seguía con esa mirada de furia.

- Ok, bien, ¡perdón por ser tan descuidado!.

- ¡Hable a su casa y diga que está bien!

- ¡Pero no es cierto!, ¡recuerda quién es el que tiene el emblema de la sinceridad aquí!.

- Oh, cierto...¡pero no le quita la culpa! , supongo que la que se tendrá que lavar las manos aquí soy yo... -Mimi toma el teléfono y llama a la familia Izumi para avisarles lo dicho anteriormente. Y de paso, después de la llamada, hablar a su casa.

- Listo. Disculpe...¿por cuánto tiempo cree que este así?. -Preguntó la chica.

- Por lo menos, toda la noche. -Le contestó avergonzado.

- Me temo que yo lo cuidaré, de seguro usted tiene pendientes de la escuela y todo eso...

- ¿Estás segura?.

- Me han pasado cosas peores superior.

- Bien, igual, dormiré aqui en la sala por si necesitan algo, si así es el caso, despiertenme por favor.

- Gracias superior. -Dijo en un tono más clamado.

- _*hic*_ ¡Viva la vida loca!, ¡Wi!, ¡ésta noche quiero echar la casa por la ventana! _*hic*_

- Izzy...el superior Joe y los demás familiares están dormidos -Le comentó la chica en voz baja.

- _*hic* _¿Tan pronto se acabó la fiesta?, anda Mimi, ¡vámonos de aquí hacia un lugar donde sea tan bonito como tu! _*hic*_- El pelirrojo se acostó en la alfombra del lugar.

Si alguna vez le dijo algo la madre de Mimi fue que, los niños y los "borrachos" decían la verdad. ¡Vaya dilema!, ella odiaba a la gente cuando se encontraba en ese estado, cambian radicalmente y hasta creen que los cerdos vuelan. Sin embargo, sabía que Izzy no lo hizo a su elección. Además, ni siquiera sabia que tomaba. El chico todavía estaba inquieto,y para calmarlo un poco, ella se sentó al lado de él y le propuso...

- Hagamos un trato.

- ¿A qué te refieres?-Preguntó el chico.

- Tú te duermes sin hacer ni un solo ruido tranquilito y a cambio yo...yo... -No se le ocurría nada para completar la frase, que, después de tanto tiempo, por fin encontró. Para su suerte, Izzy ya se encontraba en los brazos de Morfeo, ella sonrío para sí luego de ver tan tierna escena, tomó una cobija que Joe le había prestado y lo arropó con ella.

- Buenas noches Sr. Izumi, espero que se encuentre mejor en la mañana siguiente -Cometó en voz baja.

Esa noche fue diferente. Ella sintió como si hubiera cuidado a un niño de 7 años (aunque 7 se le hacía mucho), ¡no!, más bien, como de 5 años y ella haciendo de niñera. Para esa hora, Mimi ya estaba agotadisíma y al parecer, la única que quedaba despierta. Por fin era la hora de irse a su país de los sueños esta noche.

Continuará...

* * *

**Comentarios de la autora:**

_¡Hola!, perdonen por tardar en actualizar. No tengo mucho que decir, gracias por sus review's chicas y espero que les guste el cap. ^^._

_**-Jazz**  
_


	5. Capitulo 5

**Thinking Of You**

**[Mishiro ó Koumi]**

**Capítulo #5**

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes de Digimon me pertenece.**

**Nota!: Se recomienda escuchar "Thinking Of You" de Katy Perry en esta historia, ya que con esa canción me inspiré.**

**

* * *

  
**

Los rayos del sol llegaron a la cara del pelirrojo, anunciando otra hermosa mañana con vida. Medio dormido aún, el chico frotó sus ojos en busca de una vista más clara, e , inmediatamente trató de buscar algún reloj cerca que pudiera auxiliarlo. "¿Mimi? ¿Joe? ¿Qué hacen aquí? ¿Dónde estoy?" , una serie de preguntas sin fin ocupaban sus pensamientos cuando un terrible dolor de cabeza lo empezó a atacar como nunca antes y sobre todo tenía mucha… ¡pero mucha sed!, ¡Necesitaba miles y miles de litros de Agua como nunca antes! . Al volver a ver de vuelta, de nuevo a su alrededor, le pareció reconocerlo. Si su mente no lo traicionaba, era la casa de Joe, al parecer, ¡Oh cierto! , ya recordaba: "Llegamos aquí a causa de la lluvia y él y…bueno, ahora ya no importa" se dijo así mismo. Una parte de él, quería pensar, pero a la vez, irse de ese lugar, tomar mucho agua. Pero ¿Qué debería hacer primero? . Lo echó a la suerte y lo primero que se le vino a la mente fue tomar esa agua que tanto quería, pero ese dolor de cabeza cada vez empeoraba más. Como pudo, se las arregló para buscar su celular y cuando lo tenía entre sus manos, le fue suficiente para decir que el agua lo había consumido. Su celular había pasado a mejor vida, tenía que buscar otro teléfono, pero antes, quería esa agua que tanto necesitaba. Sin hacer mucho ruido, con mucho esfuerzo llegó a la cocina buscando desesperadamente algún vaso para así tomar y tomar esa agua. "Con todo lo que tomé, creo que le traeré un garrafón lleno de Agua a Joe" dijo Izumi. Para su suerte, en ese lugar, se encontraba un teléfono que podría ayudarlo. Rápidamente marcó el primer número que se me vino a la mente: Taichi Yagami.

-…Vamos Tai, ¡sácame de aquí!. –Murmuraba para sí mismo en la espera de que su amigo castaño contestara. Uno, dos…tres timbres bastaron.

-Residencia Yagami ¿Quién habla? –El portador del Valor apenas contestaba cuando Izzy, no se había percatado de que Joe había despertado a sus espaldas.

-¡Despertaste!... ¿Se puede saber a quién llamas?.

El pelirrojo, al escuchar las palabras del futuro médico. Volteó hacia él. Claro, escondiendo el aparato telefónico detrás de su espalda, dejando colgado al otro lado de la línea a Tai.

-He he…¡Hola Joe! –Lo saludó con toques de nerviosismo.

-¿Izzy? ¿Eres tú? ¡Contesta!-Decía un castaño desesperado, tras no recibir ninguna respuesta.

El portador del conocimiento tomó el teléfono de vuelta para contestar la llamada.

-¡Ya le dije que aquí no vive ninguna Sakura! –Y colgó el teléfono sin más que decir, esquivando la mirada de Joe.

-¡…Número equivocado! –Fue lo único que se le ocurrió para excusarse. Al mayor no le convenció del todo la respuesta, pero decidió dejarlo así.

-Bien. ¿Te encuentras mejor?  
-A decir verdad, me duele muchísimo la cabeza.

-¡Todo esto es mi culpa!, tu familia cree que estás bien…¡¿Qué les voy a decir cuando te vean así?! –Ya se sentían los toques de drama de Joe. En verdad, si que se sentía culpable…jalar su propio cabello era una señal. Izzy de inmediato, trató de tranquilizarlo.

-¡No!, les diré que pesque un resfriado de lo de ayer ¿No es así?

-¡No!...yo...ahora vuelvo, te traeré algo para calmar el dolor. –Suspiró. Con una mirada resignada, fue en busca de medicina. Trayendo consigo dos aspirinas y un vaso de agua lleno.

-Tómate esto, seguro y estarás mejor. –Izzy siguió el consejo dado por su amigo.

-Gracias por todo Joe, te debo una .

-No me lo agradezcas a mí, si no, a Mimi. Ella te estuvo cuidando toda la noche.

-¿Ella…me cuidó a mí? ¿Pero por qué? ¿Qué me paso anoche? .

Izzy podía creer lo que le decía. Anoche estaba tomado por ese "té" y nunca se percató de ello. Menos mal que el efecto ya había pasado y ahora comprendía porque ese dolor de cabeza. Joe se la pasó lamentándose en silencio por el resto del día por ello. Aún después de que lo había disculpado. Para ese entonces, le hizo una pequeña revisión médica de lo que había aprendido en su escuela. Le había comentado que pescó un leve resfriado aparte de la cruda. Para recuperarse más pronto, optó por inyecciones, aunque, las odiaba. Un tiempo después, se despedía de Joe para poder irse a casa de nuevo con su ropa. Ella apenas estaba despertando por lo que apresuró su partida.

-¿Qué hora es? –Preguntó Mimi.

-2:30 PM –Joe la contestó mientras barría su casa.

-Temprano todavía si estuviera en casa..¿Dónde esta Izzy?

-Se acaba de ir a su casa, descuida se encuentra mejor. Por cierto, dijo que hoy tienes que ir a su casa por eso de algún proyecto o algo así…

-¡EL PROYECTO! –La chica se levantó de golpe.

No recordaba que era Domingo y tenía que hacer ese proyecto para entregarlo mañana. Rápidamente se movilizó para arreglarse un poco e irse hacia su casa, para darse un baño y ponerse ropa limpia para ir como relámpago a casa de Izzy.

-Buenas Noches Sra. Izumi ¿Se encuentra Izzy? –Dijo nerviosa, ya que, no había vuelto a pisar territorio Izumi después del gran incidente.

-¡Mimi!, ¡Qué alegría verte de nuevo!. Izzy ya se encuentra esperándote. –Ella dijo con esa amabilidad que tanto la caracterizaba. La portadora de la pureza, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, ya se encontraba frente a la puerta de él, ansiosa, pero a la vez muerta de nervios. Reflexionar un poco bastó para juntar el valor suficiente para tocar rápidamente la puerta del chico.

-¡Pase! –Contestó desde su habitación. Mimi, al escuchar la orden, ella dio una pequeño suspiro y entró.

-Buenas Tardes -Tratando de mantener una buena conversación con lo que fue "su chico".

-¡Buenas Tardes! ¿Lista para empezar?.

Izzy detuvo lo que estaba haciendo para mirarla fijamente a los ojos, seguido de una gran sonrisa. ¿Era ella o qué mosca le habrá picado?...lo que sea que haya sido, era muy bueno, suponía la chica.

-¡Por supuesto!-Tenía más confianza en sus palabras.

-Bueno, pues tengo que decirte algo, tengo que darte mis agradecimientos por…bueno, tú ya sabes…lo de anoche, no recuerdo mucho pero seguro debí estar insoportable –Las mejillas de Izzy poco a poco tomaban un color rojizo.

-No es nada… -Tratando de esconder su felicidad tras dichas palabras por el chico pelirrojo. Éste aún no terminaba…

-¿Sabes?, creo que, si por algo somos niños elegidos, aparte de tener algo que nos caracterice, tenemos buen corazón. No ganaremos nada si seguimos así, odiándonos uno al otro. Yo….yo…lamento si te herí algún momento…

-¡Tú nunca debiste decir eso!...disculparte. Sora me dijo que tú solo…¡le hacías una tarjeta a tu madre!. Soy una estúpida que no merece ni tan siquiera tu perdón, pero espero que…no pido ni siquiera ser amigos, ni nada si así lo deseas pero por favor…discúlpame.

Su voz se quebró al mencionar la última palabra, saliendo en par de lágrimas que cubrían su rostro. La Mimi que alguna vez perdió la cabeza, había hablado con el corazón de tal manera que Izumi pudo sentirlo. El portador del conocimiento se dirigió hacia ella y por otra extraña razón, la abrazó...la Mimi que yo alguna vez conocía, había vuelto.

-No llores más por favor –Le susurro al oído.

-Izzy…

-¿Qué dices si empezamos de nuevo? ¿Amigos?

Ella no sabía qué hacer. Parecía un sueño que se volvía realidad…él estaba atado a mí y yo a él en un momento tan sincero con ese abrazo.

-Me encantaría.

Sus miradas estaban fijas uno en el otro, y nuestras emociones eran sensibles. Estaban tan cerca que sentían sus respiraciones hasta que sin pensar, piensa con la cabeza, piensa con la cabeza…y en un impulso dejaron que sus corazones ganaran tras una unión de labios perfectamente complementados. Ambos estaban fuera de este mundo por un segundo…

Un poco después, Izzy reflexionó lo que estaba haciendo, se sentía tan bien…pero tan rápido. No se pudo controlar. Tan pronto tomaron nuevamente la postura separándose uno del otro.

-Sigamos con el trabajo… -Dijo Izumi.

De nuevo en el planeta tierra, pudimos aclarar nuestra acción de hace unos minutos. Veo mi celular por casualidad y me marca 15 llamadas perdidas ¡OH CIELOS HIDEKIIIIIIIIIIII!. ¡Oh rayos!, no había estado cerca de él en esos últimos días, ella se había olvidado de él un poco, ¡pero él es su novio!…¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¡TENIA UN NOVIO!. ¿Qué clase de persona era?, aunque estaba segura de dos cosas: Una: Estaba en medio de un lío entre esos dos hombres. Y Segunda: Sus sentimientos, que tenía de ellos, habían cambiado.**  
**

Después de un duro esfuerzo, terminaron el proyecto que tenían pendiente. Mimi se despidió del chico y se marcho de nueva cuenta a su casa. Llegando a ella, saludó rápidamente a su familia y a Palmon que al parecer, se divertían de lo lindo jugando juegos de mesa. Mimi entró a su habitación y se echó a su gran y reconfortante cama, para por fin "descansar". Cuando de pronto su celular empieza a sonar con una de sus canciones favoritas del momento.

-¿Hola?

-¡Mimi!, ¡al fin contestas! , soy yo Sora. He llamado a tu casa pero dijeron que no estabas mujer, ¡no tienes idea de cuántas veces Hideki te ha llamado!

-Si ¡lo sé!, me acabo de dar cuenta hace unas horas, pero estaba ocupada haciendo un proyecto con Izzy. -Otra vez la chica había hablado de más. Sabía que Sora no iba a dejar pasar el nombre "Izzy" por desapercibido.

-Oh, entonces ya entiendo todo…-En el tono de su voz se podía escuchar una profunda decepción.

-¡No es lo que tú crees!

-¿No?, pues a mi no se me ocurre otra cosa que…¡ESTAS USANDO A HIDEKI PARA LLENAR EL VACIO DE IZZY! –Mimi se molestó un montón que decidió colgarle a su amiga sin más que agregar.

Por mucho que se enoje, ella tenía razón por una parte. Quiere a Hideki ¿pero se puede comparar su amor con el de Izzy?. Ella quería encontrar a alguien que le hiciera olvidarse de él y Hideki es alguien que son de esos chicos lindos, pero al paso de que está con él , Izzy ocupaba cada vez más sus pensamientos, su fantasma estaba ahí. Creía que ya era el momento adecuado de jugársela…Todo o Nada.

La Chica estaba metida de nuevo en líos. ¿Izzy o Hideki? ¿Pasado o Presente? ¿A dónde la llevaran sus sentimientos? ¿Qué era lo mejor para ella? ¿Sora la perdonará por colgarle despiadadamente tras decirle sus verdades?.

_Todo esto y mucho más, en los próximos capítulos de "Thinking Of You". Que se transmite por el mismo Canal: Jazz Blaz._

**_

* * *

_**

_**Comentarios de la Autora:**_

_¡Hola!, si has leído hasta aquí, muchas gracias!__**. **Espero que les haya gustado el cap. de hoy. **Sobre todo mis agradecimientos especiales a:**_

_**SoraTakenouchii, CieloCriss, Umi-lizs5, y Nanny-panter.**_

_Por dejar review en el capítulo pasado ^^. Haha me alegra que les haya gustado eso de que Izzy estaba tomado jaja._

_**AVISOS:**_

_**-Nanny-panter tiene una historia Mishiro también, para que pasen a leer y le dejen review ^^**_

_**  
Gracias por leer y cuidense!**_

_**-Jazz  
**_


	6. Capitulo 6

**Thinking Of You**

**[Mishiro ó Koumi]**

**Capítulo #6**

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes de Digimon me pertenece.**

**Nota!: Se recomienda escuchar "Thinking Of You" de Katy Perry en esta historia, ya que con esa canción me inspiré.**

* * *

Ella cerró sus ojos y dio un gran suspiro, debía tener un merecido descanso antes de afrontar sus problemas.

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Amor!!!!!!!!!! –él corrió con la energía que lo caracterizaba, para abrazar a su amada-, tus padres me dieron permiso de entrar hasta acá y pues, ¡aquí estoy! –La fuerza del chico era tanta, que Tachikawa sentía que le faltaba oxígeno.

-¡Hideki!, me falta el aire –Le comentó Mimi en voz entrecortada. Hideki se dio cuenta al instante de su error y la soltó

-¡Lo lamento! –Dijo molesto, no era una novedad que ella siempre se quejaba por todo lo que él hacía, en fin, decidió calmarse y traer de vuelta el humor que tenía en un principio- ¿Qué estuviste haciendo todo este tiempo? ¡Me tenías muy preocupado! –El chico tomaba asiento en una de las orillas de la cama de Mimi.

-Estaba haciendo tareas en equipo, ya sabes… -Hideki preguntó qué había hecho, más no con quién estaba ¡Salvación!, él se conformo con la respuesta de la chica, le era convincente, así que cambió el tema.

-¿No habrá besito para tu osito? –Preguntó su aún pareja mientas se acercaba peligrosamente a ella, por supuesto, Mimi lo alejó de él al instante a través de la mentira.

-Lo siento pero ahora que llegué a casa empecé a tener nauseas, pero ya tomé algo para calmar el dolor…

¡Oh!, cada vez que decía "Tu Osito" , ¡en verdad le daban nauseas a Mimi!, odiaba que dijera eso, pero, por otra parte, no creía que era un buen momento para besarlo y decirle "¡Hey tú!, ¡te amo!", cuando no era así…**  
**  
Ella seguía pensando en él, de pronto sin darse cuenta, sintió que sus labios se cruzaron con los de Hideki. Al instante, ella en sus impulsos, le da una cachetada al joven dejando una de sus mejillas coloradas, dejándolo en Shock.

-¡Te dije que no quería besarte! –Gritó la portadora de la pureza sumamente molesta. Era una falta de respeto enorme.

-BIEN

-Escucha Hideki, en estas últimos días lo nuestro no va nada bien, más bien, semanas. Y, creo, que será mejor separarnos para pensar un poco las cosas ¿Qué dices? –Otro impulsó más… ¿O no lo era?.

-¿Sabes?, pienso lo mismo. Tú nunca estás aquí conmigo, físicamente sí pero tus pensamientos no y eso duele mucho, sé que nunca pude igualar a ese tal Izzy que todos me han contado, pero pensé que tenía esperanzas, ¡pero qué tonto fui!. –Se bufó de sí mismo.

-Hideki, yo…lo siento mucho, el tiempo que estuvimos tu y yo, fueron lindos ¡a pesar de todo! –Trató de animarlo un poco.

-Ya no digas más ¿quieres?, las mentiras duelen aún más…

-¡Pero no lo son! –Protestó en seguida ¡Era la pura verdad!, lástima que él nunca creyó lo del "Digimundo" y su emblema.

-Si ese tal Izzy te rechaza en tu lucha, por favor, no vengas a mis brazos llorando porque en verdad no lo voy a soportar. Buenas noches Mimi…

Hideki dio un puertazo a la puerta de su habitación para seguir con la puerta principal. Ella lo había destrozado a él con sus sentimientos. Sabía que ahora que lo dejaba ir, Lo mejor que debió haber hacer hace mucho, ya que, seguro, algún día entenderá porque hizo aquello, y encontrará a una chica que le corresponda igual que él a ella y viceversa. La tristeza la invadía por tan amargo momento, pero a la vez tenía un alivio tremendo. Tenía de nueva cuenta esa oportunidad de ser libre y tratar de nuevo la batalla que alguna vez ganó…

* * *

_**Comentarios de la Autora:**_

_Hola!, bueno, hasta aquí dejo este cap. mega pequeño, ustedes perdonen eso mis ideas para este cap eran escasas, quizá porque Izzy no aparece en el cap. pero en el siguiente lo hará y les prometo que el cap. será más largo que el que acaban de leer._

_Sé que tengo cuentas pendientes en leer fic's jaja, mil disculpas por eso también, creo que hoy me puedo actualizar con algunas ^^_

_Gracias por sus lindos review's a: **Umi-lizs5, SoraTakenouchii, Nanny-Panter y a ZoeXiaoyu, **ustedes hacen que continúe con esta historia ^^__**.  
**_

_Y bueno, con respuesta al review de Zoe, cualquier contacto conmigo, pondré por un corto tiempo mi e-mail en mi perfil.  
_

_Muchos saludos y cuidense (:_

_**-Jazz**_


	7. Capitulo 7

**Thinking Of You**

**[Mishiro ó Koumi]**

**Capítulo #7**

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes de Digimon me pertenece.**

**Nota!: Se recomienda escuchar "Thinking Of You" de Katy Perry en esta historia, ya que con esa canción me inspiré.**

**

* * *

  
**

La despertó aquel sonido que odiaba. ¡Quería aventar ese despertador cada vez que la despierta!. Era Lunes de nueva cuenta, y tenía la esperanza que sería un gran día para aclarar todo con todos los que debía hacerlo. Llegó a la escuela, como pensó, Sora estaba tomando su trayecto hacia su aula, no sin antes, haber escuchado a la gran Mimi Tachikawa.

-¡SORA! –Gritó la castaña mientras aceleraba su paso para alcanzar a su amiga. Sora, detuvo su caminar y giró hacia sus espaldas. La pelirroja tomó en pequeño suspiro, para después, tratar de empezar a mantener una charla de manera más pacífica que pudiera.

- Oh, eres tú Mimi. ¿Qué se te ofrece? . –Dijo Sora. Mimi, con una mirada de pena, miró a su amiga a los ojos y empezó a responderle con el corazón en la mano.

-Quería disculparme contigo por mi horrible comportamiento de anoche, tú tienes la razón, pero, ¡no sé!, en ese momento me molesté bastante y no me pude contener.

-¡Me lo suponía! –La mirada fría de Sora, había cambiado por una sonrisa-, no hay problema conmigo, ¡disculpas aceptadas! –Y sin más que decir, se dieron un fuerte abrazo de oso una a la otra. Su fugaz enojo había terminado.

- ¿Y Hideki dónde está? –La portadora del Amor preguntó una vez que se despegó del abrazo. ¿Hideki?. Oh, Mimi estaba nerviosa…¿Sora la matará si se entera que lo dejo por…?.

-Terminamos –Tragó saliva -…Sora…yo aún amo a Izzy –Al momento de completar la frase, la chica puso sus manos en su cabeza en señal de susto.

-Eso siempre lo he sabido. ¡Ja!, bueno, ya va a empezar mi clase, hablamos pronto ¿de acuerdo?. –Y Sora se despidió de su amiga con una sonrisa. -_¿Qué fue eso?- _Pensó Mimi extrañadísima por la reacción de su amiga. Lo que haya sido, la chica se despidió de igual manera deseándole mucha suerte.

En uno de los pasillos de la misma escuela, se encuentran un par de amigos conversando entre risas. Uno castaño y un rubio que todo apuntaba que eran los chicos Yagami e Ishida. Uno más se une a la "celebración", de los dos chicos._  
_  
-¡Qué tal chicos! –Saludó el portador del conocimiento, dibujando una sonrisa con sus labios.

-¡Izzy! –Exclamó Tai alegremente después de no saber nada de él en días- Joe nos contó todo lo del accidente, y, ya supe porqué no contestaste la llamada, pero bueno, ahora ya no importa ¿Te encuentras mejor?

-¡Excelente amigos!

-¿En serio? –Matt estaba algo confundido al ver la reacción de Izumi. Era otro..-, ¡ja!, es que, ¡te ves diferente!, como con más energía, súper alegre.

-Creo que se nota mucho…-Avergonzado, el pelirrojo dirige la mirada al suelo. Tai, al percatase de su reacción, le da unas cuantas palmadas en señal de apoyo.

-¡No te arrepientas de nada!. ¡No tienes idea como nos alegra verte así después de tanto tiempo!. –El apoyo del castaño estaba nuevamente presente. Izzy levantó su mirada de nueva cuenta hacia sus dos amigos mientras chocaba una mano con Matt.

- Cambiando de tema…bueno, ni tanto…¿Y Quién es la afortunada? –Preguntó el portador de la amistad.

-…Es que sé que van a decir que soy es estúpido, es mejor que no lo sepan…

-¡Pero si somos tus amigos! –Tai alegó- Y los amigos se apoyan en las buenas y en las malas, chance y te podemos ayudar aún más con la chica dándote tips, etc. ¡Vamos Izzy!

- …volví a sentir esos sentimientos por Mimi… -Les respondió con un tono de voz muy bajito.

Matt y Tai se quedaron helados al escuchar esas palabras, después de lo mal que había pasado anteriormente. ¿Caer en el mismo error?.

- …Pensábamos que tú… -Dijo Yagami

-Ya todo fue solucionado. Seguimos siendo los mismos de siempre y no sé porque, ¡pero me siento feliz!, bueno, quizá ya no tanto al ver su reacción…

-Sabes lo que pensamos de ella por todo lo que te hizo. Estar con ella no puede ser sano de alguna forma pero el corazón no manda… -Matt decidió hablar con la verdad, pero a la vez , calmar un poco el ambiente de la conversación.

- Si necesitas algo Izzy, cuenta conmigo ¿bien? –Dijo el castaño mientras abría un refresco de lata que guardaba en su casillero.

- ¿Hablas en serio Tai?

-¡Claro!, lo de Matt es muy cierto, pero también las personas cambian. Seguro ella cambió para bien esta vez. –Le aseguró con una sonrisa.

- También tienes mi apoyo Izzy , Tai dice algo razonable por una vez en su vida. Jaja.

- ¡Oye Matt! –Tai se quejó. Aunque no era una novedad que él siempre se burlaba así de Yagami.

- Chicos, no tienen porqué hacerlo…-Izumi retomaba la conversación.

- ¡Tampoco nos estás obligando! –Matt respondió.

-¡Gracias!, bien, pues ya me tengo que ir, ahora mismo presentaremos el proyecto del Prof. De Ciencias. ¡nos vemos!. –Y Así, el portador del conocimiento se despidió de sus dos mejores amigos. Tai pone su mirada maliciosa sobre Matt una vez más.

-¿Estás pensando lo mismo que yo? –Le preguntó a Ishida con alguna esperanza.

-No, pero, ¡seguro mi idea es mejor!.

-¿Ah,si?, ¡pues quiero escucharla!.

Suena el timbre para entrar . Tai y Matt aún compartían entre clases sus ideas agregando el elemento Sora, _¡seguro y el plan se perfeccionaría!,_ pensaron los dos chicos. Los tres llegaron a un acuerdo para luego comentárselo a los demás niños elegidos. A lo largo de la semana hacían los preparativos como locos a espaldas de algunas gentes, claro. Ya que querían que todo resultara bien. La relación Mimi-Izzy increíblemente mejoraba más, sorprendiendo a propios y extraños. Era Miércoles cuando se les entregaron las invitaciones.

-¿Y esto? –Preguntó Izzy extrañado, mientras estaba sentado en una de las bancas de la escuela junto con Matt.

-¿Recuerdas cuando Tai nos citó en el parque?, en realidad, era porque yo le pedí en mi ausencia que les dijera sobre el cumpleaños sorpresa de T.K este Viernes, ¡Fiesta de disfraces amigo!

-Pero yo no sé si podré ir…

-¡Tienes que ir!, sabes que T.K se va a sentir mucho si alguien que estima falta… -Matt estaba usando su poder de convencimiento al máximo.

Mientras en otro lado de la escuela, Sora hacía su parte del trato.

- ¡UNA FIESTA DE DISFRACES!, ¡AMO LAS FIESTAS DE DISFRACES! –Gritó la castaña emocionadísima.

-¡SHHH!, ¡Recuerda que es una fiesta sorpresa!

El Viernes había llegado. El Día que todos habían esperado con ansias. El reloj ya marcaba 10 para las 8:00 PM, hora en que la fiesta empezaría. ¡A festejar!

* * *

**Comentarios de la Autora:**

Hola! Siglos sin actualizar!, perdonen eso u_U.

Se supone que este cap. se divide en partes, pero he decidido hacer un par de cambios y mejor serán capítulos.

¡Muchas gracias por sus review's!, saben que los aprecio bastante ^^.

También gracias por leer el fic!, éste es uno de mis fics más populares que he tenido hasta la fecha (:

Saludos y cuidense!

_**-Jazz**_


	8. Capítulo 8

**Thinking Of You**

**[Mishiro ó Koumi]**

**Capítulo #8**

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes de Digimon me pertenece.**

**Nota!: Se recomienda escuchar "Thinking Of You" de Katy Perry en esta historia, ya que con esa canción me inspiré.**

**

* * *

  
**

El Viernes había llegado. El Día que todos habían esperado con ansias. El reloj ya marcaba 10 para las 8:00 PM, hora en que la fiesta empezaría. ¡A festejar!. Oh bueno..quizá faltaban algunas personas….

-¡Izzy!, ya sal de tu habitación de una vez por todas, ¡se nos va a hacer tarde!.

Dijo el portador del Valor mientras lo estaba esperándolo desde el pasillo, moviéndose de un lado a otro en señal de desesperación. El pelirrojo por fin se resignó a salir con su disfraz.

-Me siento muy tonto con esto –Bajo su mirada para lo que traía puesto.

- ¿Qué? ¡Si no hay mejor disfraz que te represente Einstein!, Je je . –Le dio un codazo, según Tai, de esa manera le mostraba su "apoyo".

-Si tú lo dices…-Trató de creer en la palabra de su amigo- ¿Y qué me dices de ti?.

-No es cosa de otro mundo –Se cruzó de brazos- digo, yo tomé el viejo traje del equipo y así me ahorré dinero, científico loco, bueno…aunque fuimos algo obvios pero ya qué… -Miró de Reojo su traje. Así era, portaba uno de sus antiguos trajes de Futbolista que tanto le encantaba de colores azul marino con rayas amarillas, con el logo de la escuela a la cual representaba, y como detalle final, tenía su cabello revoltoso que tanto le encantaba traer.

En cambio, Izzy , se notaba a simple vista: Tenía el traje ideal. Una camisa de color negro que hacía juego con su pantalón y zapatos, encima, una gran bata blanca que despertaba pureza, aunque no era su fuerte, su cabello, había sido asaltado por una lisa, larga y blanca cabellera artificial. En un principio, el disfraz contaba también con un bigote blanco, pero Izumi lo odió tanto…que pasó a la historia.

El portador del Conocimiento, se despidió de su familia y junto con su amigo, se dirigieron rumbo al lugar de la fiesta: Casa de la abuelita de Matt y T.K. Ellos dos eran los últimos en llegar.

El motor del auto del Sr. Ishida se escuchaba cerca y daba a entender que el cumpleañero estaba a punto de entrar, todos rápidamente se escondieron entre la oscuridad como pudieron. El hermano menor de Matt abre la puerta inocentemente y prende las luces. Los invitados salieron de su escondite para mostrar sus peculiares disfraces y decirle en coro ¡Sorpresa!. El Rubio no podía creer lo que estaba pasando. Sus amigos y toda su familia se encontraba presente para festejarle un año más de vida.

- ¡Chicos! ¡Mamá, Papá! ¡Matt!, Gracias por todo. –Les dijo con una inmensa sonrisa.

-¡Felicidades a mi hermanito favorito! –su hermano mayor comentó.

-Yo soy tu único hermano…

-Oh…se me fue el avión entonces. –Bromeó. Todos soltaron unas pequeñas risitas al escuchar tal disparate.

-¡No es justo!, ¿Acaso soy el único sin disfraz aquí?. –Protestó el "pequeño".

-Eso ya lo tenemos resuelto T.K –Dijo Matt.

T.K rápidamente fue a cambiarse y ponerse su disfraz al igual que su hermano Matt. El cumpleañero, ahora vestido de rey, fue a saludar a los invitados y aceptar todos los agradecimientos y felicitaciones que le decían. La casa estaba decorada de globos y serpentinas por doquier. Una amplia selección de bocadillos y ponche. En las afueras se había puesto una pista de baile con una bola de Música disco para mejorar aún más el ambiente y un Dj medio escondido que ponía de la mejor música.

-Salgamos afuera chicos, esa pista de baile por lo menos a mí me está esperando… -Kari portaba de un hermoso vestido sacado de un cuento de hadas, de color Rosado y Blanco, agregando sus hermosas salas como esos seres encantadores que tanto le agradaban a la Yagami menor.

-¿Así que tú crees que puedes bailar mejor que yo? –Takaishi le preguntó en forma desafiante.

-¿Es un reto?.

- ¿Porqué no?. –Ella aceptó.

Los presentes salieron al patio en busca de la pista de baile, pero al parecer no todos, entre las mesas que se encontraban ocupadas se encontraban el futbolista Tai, Matt con un traje como los chicos de _"Grease"_ y el Einstein de nuestros tiempos actuales, Izzy.

Una Sora vestida con traje de Charro de colores negro con bordes dorados, y una Mimi vestida como una total reina de un color totalmente rosado con mucho brillo, ocupaban no muy lejos, una segunda mesa. Después de un intercambio de miradas entre Yagami, Ishida y Takenouchi, Tai les hizo una señal para llevar el plan que habían planeado. Matt y Tai se levantan de su mesa.

- ¿A dónde van? –Preguntó el pelirrojo.

-¿Vienes?. –El chico de Grease también hizo lo mismo, preguntó.

-Por supuesto.- Aceptó, sin imaginarse lo que los dos traían en mente. Ellos, llegan a la mesa de ellas.

-¿…interrumpimos algo? –Dijo Tai.

- Nah, no se preocupen. –Contestó la pelirroja.

-¿Saben?, creo que ya es hora de cantar con la banda, ¡hablo con ustedes luego!. –Matt corrió hacia el mini escenario.

-¡Matt va a tocar!, ¡genial!. –Takenouchi dijo maravillada.

-De seguro y toca algo interesante ¿Qué tal si bailamos Sora?.

-¡Me encantaría Tai! –Y cuando menos pensaron los demás, Tai ya llevaba a Sora hacia la pista de baile, dejando solos al par.

- ¿Puedo sentarme aquí? –Izzy preguntó por el asiento que se encontraba al lado de ella.

-Claro Sr. Einstein. –Dijo con una tímida sonrisita. Raro de ella…

-Gracias…ese Tai y sus planes…

- Mejor, así podré decirte esto… -Ella tomó un gran suspiro, después de haber pensado por tanto tiempo, era la hora de sacar la información a la luz.

-¡¡¡¡¡¡MIMI!!!!!!!!! –Dijo una voz que no era "tan familiar" para la mayoría de los presentes, excepto para una...Mimi. Ella giró hacia sus espaldas para asegurarse de que esa vez no era de otra persona más de que…

-¿…Hideki?. –dijo con un hilo de voz.

- ¿Pero que haces tú aquí?. –Izzy preguntó desconcertado.

-Es fácil engañar a las personas, ¿O no Mimi?. –Hideki ya empezaba a jugar con el cabello de la chica de la pureza.

-¡Déjala en paz!. –Izumi salió en su defensa, levantándose de su asiento para enfrentar al chico cara a cara, era la primera vez que defendía a una dama así.

-Tú…-El exnovio le aventó una mirada asesina al pelirrojo. No lo dudó ningún segundo, se le aventó encima y empezó una pelea con Izumi. Mimi intentó detenerlos pero todo fue en vano. Matt, vió a lo lejos la pelea, y en seguida se detuvo para irse y detenerlos. No tardó mucho cuando todos los demás ya estaban ahí para terminar la pelea, Tai tomó a Izzy & Matt a Hideki.

-Basta Izzy…¡tú nunca te rebajas así!. –Yagami trató de calmarlo.

-…Es un necio…- Le contestó mientras apretaba sus dientes para tratar de contener su rabia hacia su oponente.

-¡Eres un idiota Izumi!. –Gritó Hideki.

-Te llevaremos a la salida por las malas…

-¡Ja!, ¡pero qué miedo te tengo güerito!.

Matt solicitó ayuda de Joe -quién portaba un disfraz de policia- para que juntos pudieran ilustrarle el camino hacía la salida. Mimi lloraba mares por lo que acaba de presenciar, ella jamás le gustaba que los demás peleen, y menos si es por ella o por sus amigos. -¿Por qué siempre recurrir a los golpes?.-Se preguntaba así misma, mientras Sora trataba de consolarla.

- ¡Suéltame Tai!...-Moviéndose de un lado a otro para tratar de soltarse del castaño. Su actitud cambió tras ver a la chica que tanto quería entre lágrimas

-No, es mejor que la dejes partir por ahora. Tai habló.

Una afectada Mimi, tomó su bolso y decidió partir en algún lugar solitario por ahí para estar a solas un rato.

-¡TAI!-Gritó Izumi.

* * *

_**Comentarios de la autora:**_

¡wii!, sigo con la actualización de esta historia que tanto me gusta re-escribir. Digo, no es que no me gustan las otras mías, pero con esta historia me alegra mucho el día. No sé porqué.. xD

Jajaja espero que les hayan gustado los disfraces, unos son más obvios que otros pero bue...yo en lo personal amé imaginarme a Sora vestida de traje de Charra, jaja.

Ahora, déjenme pasar al cuadro de honor.

**El cuadro de honor es para...*redoble de tambores***

_**SoraTakenouchii, ZoeXiaoyu, Nanny-Panter, CieloCriss & Umi-lizs5**_. Miles, millones de gracias por su apoyo a través del review cap con cap., me encantan sus reviews, son muy lindos ^^!!!!!.

Bueno, luego les diré más cosas conforme vayamos llegando al final -que ya está a la vuelta de es esquina-.

Recuerden gente...

**Los reviews son el pan de cada día para este fic! jaja.**

cuidense y muchos saludos (:

Se despide su servidora,

_**-Jazz**_


	9. Capítulo 9

**Thinking Of You**

**[Mishiro ó Koumi]**

**Capítulo #9**

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes de Digimon me pertenece.**

**Nota!: Se recomienda escuchar "Thinking Of You" de Katy Perry en esta historia, ya que con esa canción me inspiré.**

**

* * *

**

Tai por unos momentos, le dirigió una de esas miradas que valen más que mil palabras. Izzy captó el mensaje de su amigo, tranquilizándose hasta en un punto donde el castaño pudo liberarlo. Se podía sentir un ambiente totalmente tenso, y un T.K desconcertado por los hechos que habían acabado de suceder, se sentó en uno de los asientos disponibles y así, tratar de pensar de alguna forma de cómo seguir adelante con su fiesta. ¿Acaso ya todo estaba perdido?.

-T,K., ¡Lo lamento mucho!, nunca estuvo en mis planes encontrarme con él, y mucho menos, arruinar tu noche. -Comentó el pelirrojo mientras tomaba asiento al lado del portador de la esperanza.

-No te preocupes, no tienes la culpa de nada. Ese loco si hizo pasar por alguien que no era y se salió con la suya...bueno, al final de todo, ya estoy acostumbrado a pasar los cumpleaños así, nunca puedo tener una fiesta con buenos recuerdos y que sean memorables. -El rubio le decía mientras se reprochaba a sí mismo. Ese era uno de los pocos momentos en que Izzy, no tenía una respuesta, simplemente no tenía palabras para decirle, haciéndolo sentir peor.

-¡Hey!, ¿Pero qué está pasando aquí? -Dijo una voz familiar, de un tono tan alegre, pareciera que se había convertido en el alma de la fiesta.

-¿Joe? -Preguntó T.K con asombro.

-¿Ahora el borracho eres tú? -Comentó el portador del conocimiento inocentemente.

-¡HEY!- Protestó el peli azul, sintiéndose ofendido.- ...ah, de acuerdo, ignoraré eso. El hecho de que venga a animarlos, ¡No significa que yo estoy borrach...lo que acabo de escuchar!.

Pareciera que todos estaban escuchando "la pequeña conversación", ya que, todos los presentes rieron, aparentemente sin razón alguna, ¡no!, Joe era esa razón. Si bien, él quería un "segundo respiro" para la fiesta, la había logrado, pero de una manera que nunca imagino. El mundo quizá estaba de cabeza el día de hoy.

Tan pronto T.K se alegró, pidió poner la música y todo de nuevo. Regresando el ambiente que se había perdido. Entre pasos exóticos, clásicos y demás que hacían sus amigos, el futuro médico empujó al pelirrojo hacía el camino que Mimi tomó.

-¿Qué crees que haces Joe? -Preguntó incrédulo.

-¡Ahora vete!, ¡Toma esa oportunidad!.

-No me meteré en más líos de los que tengo.

-¡No seas ridículo!. O lo haces tú o yo lo...-Joe reflexionó de último momento lo que estaba a punto de decirle. Izzy lo miró con algo de confusión. No entendía nada. Joe sólo le decía cosas como _"No te arrepientas ahora"_ y dándole una serie de ánimos para que el pelirrojo se animará a enfrentar a la chica.

Y después de pensarlo un par de veces, entró a las cuatro paredes en las que Mimi estaba, mirando la Luna a través de la ventana como acostumbraba a hacer. No todo estaba del todo bien, su sonrisa de había borrado de su rostro sustituyéndola por una de profunda tristeza.

-¿Quién anda ahí?, ¡Contesté! -Dijo una Mimi Tachikawa que se limitó a mirar a la persona que tenía detrás de ella.

-Lo siento mucho Mimi...

Su voz.

-No entiendo. ¿Por qué?.

-No podía dejar que él se pasara de listo, no contigo…-Dijo con un hilo de voz.

Lentamente, tomó asiento al lado de la chica.

-No peleamos limpio Mimi. –Comentó más para sí mismo que para ella.

Izzy podría ser bueno para la informática, pero la materia del amor, ¿por qué es tan difícil expresar sentimientos? .

Pensó dos veces la idea que tenía en mente. ¿Y qué tal si…?. Sólo esperaba que funcionara.

Sacó su teléfono móvil de uno de sus bolsillos y empezó a buscar rápidamente algo que ella desconocía.

-¡Ésta es! –Pensó aliviado.

-¿Izzy? –Se cuestionaba totalmente confundida.

-Sólo…escucha por favor esta canción, es algo importante que quisiera decirte.

Apretó el botón de _play _para que pudiera iniciar. No era alguna canción hecha por Matt o alguna banda que hiciera Rock ´n´ Roll. Tampoco era Hip-Hop, sabía que él odiaba ese género tan urbano. Mucho menos metal, simplemente, no toleraba tanto grito de los vocalistas.

Las primeras palabras de la canción salieron de la hermosa y firme voz de una chica, los sonidos era muy tranquilos, dándole el toque de una dulce balada, una letra que pareciera que fuera hecha para ambos.

Era una canción Pop, Mimi conocía esa canción, le encantaba cantarla como loca cuando la escuchaba en el supermercado o algún otro lugar, pero jamás pensó alguna vez en lo que quería expresar. _Una canción con expresiones llenas de amor._

Terminó la canción y antes de que le siguiera otra, cerró el reproductor musical que contenía su celular, sentía como ese sentimiento volvía a él. Sus piernas temblaban, miraba a todas partes, tragaba saliva y tragaba saliva, se sentía más nervioso que nunca.

Se levantó del lugar donde estaba sentado, y sin decir ninguna palabra, trató de salir huyendo, pero parecía fracasar en el intento, una fuerza ajena al pelirrojo lo jalaba del brazo.

-No es necesario que escondas más tus sentimientos. –Le dijo con una sonrisa mientras ya lo tomaba de ambas manos, al verlo frente a cara.

-…Lamento no ser una persona tan expresiva contigo, por eso siempre he pensado que es mejor…Mimi te gustaría ser mi…mi…mi…. –Entró en un estado de tartamuedo y shock. Nunca le había pedido eso a alguien.

-¿Tu…?.

-Mi….nov…i..a….¡Mi novia de nuevo!…

-Esa canción que pusiste es la más hermosa que le escuchado en mi vida. ¡Izzy, eres tan romántico!, ¡tan original!, ¡POR SUPUESTO QUE ACEPTO!. –Gritó a los cuatro vientos con suma alegría más que una persona ebria. Se abalanzó sobre él por un par de tiempo.

Volver a tener otra oportunidad, compartir otra vez el mismo sueño, sus alegrías, sus tristezas. Compartir sentimientos con esa persona que amaba, la hacía tan feliz, pero tan feliz, que no le importaba si el fin del mundo llegaba en esos momentos.

El uno quería estar al lado del otro por el resto de la eternidad.

Y como pacto de esa nueva oportunidad que nacía de nuevo, cruzaron sus labios con suma inocencia y pasión que les encantaba tanto el su relación, el cual no duró por mucho ya que, una tercera persona los había pescado.

Diablos.

Era T.K gritando como loco sin razón alguna, avisándoles que fueran al patio de la celebración.

-¿Eso era todo?. –Preguntó Mimi molesta ante la interrupción del rubio.

-¡Lo lamento!, pero , ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡LLEGÓ!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! . –Huyo antes de que la mirada asesina de la portadora de la pureza, le de un buen jalón de orejas.

Sin más remedio, siguieron las órdenes del cumpleañero, tomándose de las manos, más felices que nunca.

Porque después de tanto pelear, llegaron a volver a amarse uno con el otro, volviendo a ser felices sin importarles el que dicen los demás.

Un T.K que gritaba como loco hizo que todos se reunieran de nueva cuenta en el patio. Un objeto gigantesco que poco a poco tomaba forma con forme acumulaba más aire. Los presentes sólo miraban extrañados ¿Un _brinca brinca _en la fiesta de un adolescente?, pero al rubio no le importo. Sus padres dibujaban una sonrisa con sus labios, sabían que otro sueño que tenía siempre en mente era que su hijo que en el pasado no pudieron cumplir pero hoy era el día de hacerlo feliz a toda costa.

-¡Esto es…genial! –dijo el portador de la esperanza mientras miraba ansiosamente como el objeto en forma de _Titanic _cada vez tomaba más forma. Su hermano mayor se acercó a él soltando una risita.

-Pensé que odiarías la sorpresa –dijo sarcásticamente.

-¿Odiarla? –T.K rió ante tal palabra.

El barco inflable ya había tomado forma. Era tan enorme que algunos dudaban si algún día el cumpleañero podía tocar la cima. Gracias que el patio era demasiado grande para un objeto de esa magnitud. El rey del cumpleaños, invitó a su fiel amiga Kari a tal objeto, ella dudaba un poco, _¿Y qué pasará con el disfraz?._ Será un desastre. Pero el rubio la hacía sentir tan segura que aceptó. Los presentes miraban cómo los dos chicos escalaban y aterrizaban de nuevo a tierra llenos de felicidad.

-Ejem…parecen que se divierten bastante ¿No Sora? –comentó Tai.

-Sí, creo que yo iré también. Menos mal que traje ropa normal también, porque no destrozaría un traje tan lindo como éste. - dijo Sora mientras tomaba rumbo a casa de la abuela de T.K para buscar su otra vestimenta.

-¡Espera Sora!, ¿Te importaría si vamos juntos al barco inflable?, Ya sabes, por los viejos tiempos…

-Claro que sí Tai.

Diez minutos pasaron para que ella estuviera de nuevo cuenta en el patio de la fiesta.

La pelirroja y el castaño fueron los siguientes en escalar, al llegar a la cima…

-¡Y estamos aquí! –comentó Sora mientras admiraba de un hermoso paisaje. Tai la tomó de la mano.

-Sora…

-¿Si Tai? –preguntó la chica curiosamente.

-Tenemosestehermosopaisajeanuestroalrededoryséquetodosnosestánviendoabajo y probablemente escuchen lo que te voy a decir, perotengomiedoquemedigasqueno y entoncesmividavaacambiar y todo se va a ir por el drenaje por que tu…-Tai hablaba y hablaba tan rápido que Sora no podía entenderle.

-¡Tai!, tranquilo –Sora interrumpió, el chico parecía nerviosísimo y Sora no entendía porque.

-Sora..yo te…a…¡AHHHHHH! –Un mal paso, Yagami hizo que resbalara hacia la rampa llevándose a Sora.

-¡TAI! –gritó ella.

-¡Lo sientoooooooooooooo!

Tai rodaba como llanta y Sora trataba de alcanzarlo pero iba demasiado rápido hasta que llegó a tierra firme pasándose un poco del trampolín. Sora y todos los demás corrieron a su auxilio.

-¡Tai! ¡Tai! ¡Responde por favor! –Sora lo sacudía del hombro en busca de respuesta. Tai, abrió un poco los ojos.

-¿Sora? –preguntó el chico confuso.

-¡Tai!, ¡gracias al cielo! ¿Te encuentras bien?

-Cuando estás a mi lado, siempre estoy bien. –Tai le dedicó una de sus hermosas sonrisas. Sora lo abrazó sin dudarlo.

-¡Eres un tonto!.

-Tu amigo tonto.

Tai recuperó poco a poco. Mientras en la esquina se encontraban Mimi e Izzy, que al parecer, habían pasado desapercibidos durante un tiempo…

- ¡¿Pero qué demonios?! –Comentó el portador del valor irritado.

- Hmm… -Sora lo miró extrañada.

- No lo digo por ellos, si no porque la cabeza me duele muchísimo. –Dijo mientras tomaba su cabeza, el dolor era fuerte.

- Tranquilo tontito, ya con esa pastilla que te acabas tomar, sanarás muy pronto. Parece que Mimi fue perdonada de una vez por todas. ¡Me alegro tanto por ella!. Aguarda un momento aquí Tai, iré a felicitarlos.

- ¡Sora!, aguarda. Es que…a mi también me gustaría felicitarlos. –El castaño dio una mirada tímida.

- Pero su tú… -Él la interrumpió.

- Lo sé. Pero reo plenamente en mi amigo y en que ella en verdad cambió después de toda esta loca experiencia. A propósito, el pobre de mí aún pierde el suelo…¿Sería mucha molestia que los trajeras por estos rumbos?.

- Por supuesto. –La pelirroja dibujó una sonrisa con sus labios haciendo cumplir la orden del chico. Fue a la mesa donde es encontraban y los trajo de nuevo a la mesa de Tai con gusto.

- ¿Te encuentras bien? –preguntó Izzy con esa curiosidad que lo caracterizaba.

- Olvídate de mí, Lo que les quiero decir sobre ustedes dos.

- ¡Dilo Tai!, me odias. No seas hipócrita y dímelo a la cara. – Mimi dijo irritada, no esperaba más de Yagami, desde aquél indecente, el punto de vista de Tai sobre ella había cambiado…

- No Mimi. –Haciendo un esfuerzo por moverse un poco- Permíteme hablar un momento. –Dijo Tai con toda la cortesía que pudo. Tachikawa asintió, aunque algo indiferente.

- Gracias. Bien, Sora y yo, los hemos unido para decirles una palabra…

- ¡FELICIDADES! - Los portadores del Valor y Amor dijeron en coro, llenos de energía, tanto y casi como unos porristas. Sora abrazó a Izzy como felicitación, mientras Tai trataba de hacer lo mismo con Mimi…

- Lamento lo de antes Mimi.

- No hay problema, lo tenía bien merecido. –Mimi sonrió y abrazó a Tai desde su silla.

Momentos después, Tai dirigió su mirada a la pelirroja.

- Sora, pasemos a la fase números dos. –dijo el castaño con toques de confianza.

- ¿Cuál fase? –preguntó ella confundida.

- Déjamelo a mí. – Izzy y Mimi, miraban curiosamente a su amigo. ¿Qué tramará esta vez? . El castaño, tomó todas sus fuerzas y dio un gran chiflido, en busca de atención, lo cual dio un resultado inmediato.

- Bien, ahora que tengo la atención de todo el mundo aquí, quisiera decirles que, estas personas que tengo aquí a mi lado… -Tai ya no necesitaba decir más, la unión de manos de Izzy y Mimi decían más que mil palabras y Yagami lo atendió perfectamente al igual que el resto de los presentes.

- Y por ello, quiero hacer un brindis, bueno…con gaseosa, o lo que tengan en su vaso. –El portador del valor se levantó de su asiento con la ayuda de Sora. "¡Por los novios!" dijo el castaño mientras todos brindaban entre sí. No tardó mucho cuando los invitados llenaban a la pareja Izzy/Mimi con felicitaciones y abrazos.

- Sora… -Dijo no muy seguro de Sí mismo.

- ¿Qué pasa Tai? –Preguntó inocentemente la chica.

- Ehmm…Necesito decirte algo, acércate.

La portadora del amor se acercó a Yagami sin pensar lo que haría, con suma delicadeza, la tomó y le dio un tierno beso en la frente.

-…Temía que esto pasara, pero no lo pude evitar…

- Shhh… -Ella puso su dedo índice de la mano derecha sobre los labios de Tai. –No digas nada más, yo también siento lo mismo. –Ambos conmovidos, cambiaron las palabras por una unión de labios.

Momentos después, Izzy toma asiento en la mesa de Tai, mientras que Mimi y Sora hablaban entre ellas en otra parte del lugar…

- Yo no soy el único que salió ganando aquí ¿O me equivoco? –Insinuándole a su amigo que tenía al lado.

- ¿De qué hablas?...bien, como siempre, tienes toda la razón, yo no…nunca pensé que llegaría este momento de Sora y yo…y ehm…tú sabes… -Los mejillas de Tai poco a poco tomaban un color rojizo. – Izzy soltó una pequeña risita.

- ¡Eres un loco Tai!, ¡ja!...nunca cambies.

- Ni tú Amigo mío. –Ambos sonrieron. -¿Sabes?, el día de tu boda, me encantaría volver a hacer eso, del brindis, ¡espero que aún sigas con ella para ese entonces!. ¿Y esta experiencia qué nos ha enseñado Sr. Curioso? ¡ja!.

- Por lo menos ahora, ¡A no ser unas gallinas con las chicas! –Los dos chicos rieron.

* * *

_**Comentarios de la Autora:**_

**_Nanny!, Umi!, Zoe!, Sora!, y todos los demás lectores!, lamento la tardanza u_U!._**

_Tuve en bloqueo de ideas horrible por un tiempo para esta historia, ya que me atoré en la parte de Izzy, en la versión original que había escrito, como que estaba super fuera de su personaje y por eso quise arreglar esa escena._

_Ah, esa canción, ¿Saben cuál es?...¡Diganme que sí o no les pego xDDD!, jaja, no soy tan así, pero si no han adivinado todavía, es la que le da el título al fic...¡Tenía que hacerle honores a la canción!._

_El fic es un poco Taiora también, espero no les moleste n_nU, aunque pobre Tai xD._

_Tristemente, es la penúltima vez que subo un cap. , el siguiente será el final, por lo que yo ya me estoy preparando física y mentalmente para despedirnos u_U...así que esperen mi discurso final xD_

_Mil mil gracias por sus lindos review´s!, y pues, nos veremos en el final de esta historia (:!_

_Besos y abrazos para todos!_

_**-Jazz**_


	10. Capitulo 10: Final

**Thinking Of You**

**[Mishiro ó Koumi]**

**Capítulo #10**

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes de Digimon me pertenece.**

**Nota!: Ahora no les voy a recomendar escucharla, les EXIJO que ahora que hemos llegado al desenlace del fic, se pongan a escuchar "Thinking of You" de Katy Perry, o bueno, ver la letra.**

**

* * *

**

_-Ni tú Amigo mío. –Ambos sonrieron. -¿Sabes?, el día de tu boda, me encantaría volver a hacer eso, del brindis, ¡espero que aún sigas con ella para ese entonces!. ¿Y esta experiencia qué nos ha enseñado Sr. Curioso? ¡ja!._

- Por lo menos ahora, ¡A no ser unas gallinas con las chicas! –Los dos chicos rieron.

Cuando Taichi Yagami hacía una promesa, la cumplía, claro, siempre que el destino también coopere y lo ayude un poco con ciertos momentos. Tuvieron que pasar días, meses y hasta años para lo que quería escuchar. El día en que Koushiro, o mejor conocido por todos como _"Izzy" _le dio la noticia, se quedó sumamente maravillado sin palabras que pudieran describir la felicidad que sentía por uno de sus mejores amigos.

_**Las horas pasaban lentamente para el mundo.**_

_**Los días tan rápidos como ellos nunca se lo imaginaron.**_

_**Los meses en que Joe había prometido a no ser tan descuidado con los licores de sus familiares cuando tuvieran visitas en casa.**_

_**Y los años que tuvieron que pasar para que Izzy preguntara a Mimi sobre una propuesta que ella nunca olvidará jamás.**_

_**Quería que se casara con ella mientras abría la cajita en la que contenía un modesto, pero bonito anillo de compromiso.**_

_**Y ella soltó un mar de lágrimas instantáneamente. Tan pronto vio el rostro asustadizo y angustiado de su chico, se abalanzó sobre él para darle el sí, en aquél muégano que tenían encima de ellos en Nochebuena.**_

_Planes, planes, planes, la boda debía quedar perfecta, la boda soñada de Mimi._

_Más meses, meses, meses y Tai ya hacía el uso de la palabra para una celebración especial._

-Y me gustaría brindar por estas dos personas tan maravillosas…¡Por los Novios!. –Dijo el castaño.

-¡POR LOS NOVIOS!. –Los presentes dijeron en coro una vez más mientras empezaban a chocar delicadamente sus copas, un clásico de aquél ritual.

La música empieza a escucharse. Todos en la extensa pista bailan con sus parejas, al parecer, felices unos con los otros. El ritmo cambia por algo más lento, algunas parejas tomaron asiento mientras otras seguían.

La hermosa novia acompañada de un vestido de encajes del color de la pureza, podía apreciar a Sora en la misma mesa acompañada de Tai, riendo juntos, ella sabía que algún día, tarde o temprano, la pelirroja terminaría con el corazón de oro de cabellos alborotados. La Takenouchi volteó hacia la donde la novia se encontraba, sentía que la miraba. A lo que Mimi solo la saludó de lejos con una pícara sonrisa.

-Necesito mostrarte algo más, Mimi. –Izzy la desconcertó un poco de la escena la cual miraba.

-¿Una sorpresa?, ¡Amo las sorpresas!, ¡Llévame!. –Quizá haya pasado el tiempo, pero Mimi, siempre, seguirá siendo Mimi. Tan animada y positiva.

Tomó la mano de su ahora esposo, para iniciar su trayecto caminando por unas escaleras que parecían no tener fin. Los invitados cada vez se miraban más pequeños.

-¡Hemos llegado!. ¿Te agrada?. –Dijo el chico con algo de nerviosismo…¿Qué tal si ella odia la sorpresa?.

-Izzy… te odio….

-¡¿Qué?!. –Gritó.

-…¡ES HERMOSO! ¿Porqué no me trajiste antes?.–Dijo Mimi conmovida mientras miraba el hermoso paisaje de la azotea en que se encontraban.

-Uff…vaya, ¡no me asustes así!.

-…¿Kabuterimon? ¿Lilymon? . –Ambos Digimon se encontraban frente a ellos volando por el cielo, cargando una manta demasiado larga, en la que, si tenía contenido, estaba oculto.

-¿Ya la exponemos Izzy?. –Preguntó su fiel amigo Digimon.

-Por favor. –Respondió amablemente.

Kabuterimon y Lilymon, tomaron la orden y lentamente dieron a conocer el mensaje.

_**"Te amo Mimi"**_

-¡…y nosotros también los queremos mucho chicos!. –Lilymon sonrió.

-¡Chicos!, gracias por todo. Sin ustedes, esto no hubiera sido posible.

-Ni lo menciones Izzy. –Comentó Kabuterimon.

-¿Mimi?...¿te sientes bien?. –Preguntó él ahora.

Mimi estaba sin palabras. No porque haya odiado el evento que acaba de ocurrir, al contrario. Lo único que se le ocurrió hacer fue abrazar a su chico.

-No debiste hacerlo…

-Hago muchas cosas que no debo hacer, y sin embargo, me siento satisfecho por ellas.

-Izzy…

Él, con suma delicadeza, la tomó de la cintura para acariciar una de sus mejillas, en la que pronto pasaron a ser besitos en la frente de la chica, bajando lentamente por su cuello.

Lugar, fecha, hora, todo era perfecto.

-Lamentamos interrumpir su momento. Pero fuentes cercanas me dijeron que los invitados mueren de hambre, ya que no les hemos cumplido con la hora en que la cena se serviría. –Lilymon se avergonzó de decir tal aviso.

Los digimon llegaron y ambos sintieron un poco de molestia al ser interrumpidos, recapacitaron el mensaje, y fue cuando se dieron cuenta de la magnitud del problema.

-¡LOS INVITADOS!. –dijeron en unisono los novios.

-¡Suerte!...veremos de cuál manera podremos entrar de nuevo al salón. –Se despidió Kabuterimon.

Rápidamente volvieron al salón a investigar en qué el equipo de cocina había fallado en su hora.

-Señor Izumi, ¡lamentamos nuestra demora!. –Se disculpó el chef líder.

-De acuerdo…¿pero qué paso aquí?. –Preguntó Mimi.

-¡Nos han robado nuestros ingredientes principales!, sin verduras, ni frutas suficientes, me temo que los platillos no tendrán su misma característica. Pero descuiden señores, ya el equipo anda tras los ladrones…

-No me digas que… -Comentó el pelirrojo mientras miraba como Agumon y Gomamon corrían para salvar sus vidas de los chefs que los seguían, atrás de los últimos mencionados, se encontraban Tai y Joe tratando de detener a los chefs y Digimon.

-¡Come y huye!. –Decía Agumon a su compañero mientras le daba una mordida a un jugoso mango.

-¡Qué fácil es decirlo cuando corres con dos patas!. –Gomamon se quejaba.

-¡Regresen aquí ladronzuelos! –Decía uno de los chef.

-¡Hey!, regresen acá…¡Chef y Digimon!.

-No creo que nos hagan mucho caso con palabras Joe.

_Todos los demás presentes miraban apenados el hecho…¡Ni qué decir de los novios!. Lo último que hubieran pedido para la celebración, era una situación así de embarazosa. _

-¡Súper Trueno!.

-¡Hiedra Venenosa!.

_El público ovacionó de pie a los dos Digimon, tras parar el desastre. Tentomon y Palmon se miraban uno al otro desconcertados…¡Alguien por fin había detenido el problema!.__  
_  
-¡Bien hecho chicos!. –Izzy los felicitó.

-En verdad nadie podía con ellos…ja ja. –Mimi bufó.

-Aunque lo lamento por Tai y Joe…míralos… -El digimon del portador del conocimiento dijo apenado.

-Agua…-Tai no podía dar un paso más.

-Un Jacuzzi… -Joe ya alucinaba.

_Los dos festejados, ayudaron a sus amigos a levantarse para que enseguida fueran auxiliados, al igual que los digimon y Chef_.

-Lo lamento mucho Izzy… -Tai apenas y podía hablar del cansancio.

-No te preocupes…de hecho..fue divertido.

-¿Eh?.

-Sí. Anda vamos con Sora para que te de algo de "Aire".

_Minutos después, todo se arregló. El paladar de los invitados ya se encontraba satisfecho. La música romántica había vuelto y con ello las parejas._

-Izzy…deberíamos bailar nosotros también.

-Te lo advierto, soy muy malo para ello.

-No me importa. –Sonrió.

El portador del conocimiento fue a la pista de baile de la mano de su ahora, señora esposa. Sabía perfectamente que el arte de bailar no era su punto fuerte, de hecho, era muy malo para ello, pero sabía que con ella a su lado, las vergüenzas que pasaría en la pista, no le afectarían si ella estaba a su lado.

Cambian la canción, sigue con el mismo ritmo de balada…la canción que ella había soñado bailar un día como aquél: La fiesta de su Boda. ¿Por cuál?, Era Katy Perry con _"Thinking Of You"_ , su favorita, y secretamente, pensaba que la de él también. Ella siempre pensó que las canciones de alguna u otra manera, parecieran como si tú fueras el protagonista de aquella canción y te sientes identificado…eso es lo que le pasó con la canción.

Ellos nunca dejaron de pensar en el otro a pesar de los problemas. Porque sus lazos no eran una simple amistad o noviazgo pasajero como la mayoría de los adolescentes tenían en aquellas épocas en la secundaria.

Esa noche el que se dieron esa segunda oportunidad entendieron que se amaban y que si su amor era tan grande como sus corazones, podrían llegar algún día al altar. Construyendo un nuevo sueño, juntos, sólo ellos y ningún tercero que se entrometiera.

-Uno, dos, tres…lo estás haciendo muy bien, Izzy. –Le susurró mientras bailaban su primer baile formalmente como marido y mujer.

-No podía quedar mal ante mi esposa. -Le comentó mientras dibujaba una sonrisa con sus labios.

El baile cerró con un apasionado cruce la labios entre ambos, un beso tan lleno de amor.

Afuera de podía apreciar una especie de luces de diferentes colores, por lo que todos acabado el acto, fueron a ver que pasaba.

-¡WOW! ¡FUEGOS ARTIFICIALES!. –Dijo Gomamon emocionado y para ese entonces, recuperado.

-¡VIVAN USTEDES DOS!. –Gritó Davis desde la azotea del salón, donde se lanzaban los cohetes de colores y junto con él, se encontraban Yolei, T.K, Kari & Cody saludándolos.

-¡ES NUESTRO REGALO DE BODAS DE LA GENERACIÓN 02!, ¿cierto chicos?. –Preguntó el _google boy, _todos asintieron felices.

El último que fue lanzado, contenía algo especial, una frase especial.

-**Thinking** **Of** **You.** –Le dijo Mimi.

-Por siempre. –La abrazó por detrás con derrame de dulzura, mientras miraban como en el cielo se encontraba la frase que tanto les gustaba.

* * *

**_Comentarios de la autora:_**

_Hola. Aquí reportándome por última vez ante todos ustedes con este fic._

_¿Saben?, yo nunca ambicié nada con este fic, no esperaba que me dieran el premio de la "originalidad" por él, ni algo parecido. La historia que quise plasmar en el, era sencilla: Plasmar la situación de dos chicos en la situación en el amor, a mi modo. Y esta historia era leía y más con Review´s, me sentía (y me siento todavía), muy satisfecha sobre el trabajo que he hecho para él._

_Si bien, Mimi se creía una reina, ¿porqué no hacer que ella sufra ahora?. Bueno, por alguna extraña razón quería que ella fuera la sufrida y no Izzy, ya que como me han dicho y he comprovado, la mayoría de las veces él es el que anda sufriendo._

_El final, como las telenovelas, fue de color rosa, eso ni hay que discutir, era lo mínimo que podía hacer para estos dos después de todo lo que tuvieron que enfrentar. _

_Hasta ahora me acordé que mezclé los nombres Japoneses y los americanos, rayos, se me fue bien feo el avión, perdonen eso, siempre me pasa con Digimon -__-..._

_Gracias a todos los que leyeron mi fic sea a no dando el review.** Gracias a Nanny, Zoe, Umi & Sora** por su apoyo hacia el fic y sus review´s, extrañaré eso._

_Bueno señores, en otros asuntos, aplauden porque es mi primer long-fic terminado!, jaja xD. Y ahora que este está completo, ahora me encargaré de seguir adelante con algunos otros que tengo como medio abandonados. _

_Espero vernos pronto con alguna otro fic Mishiro pronto (:_

_**-Jazz**_


End file.
